mirame
by Mara-tan
Summary: Un día normal, recuerdo como te conocí pero lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es tu sonrisa y tus ojos mirandome directamente. AU


Mara: hace mucho que no subimos nada pero aqui volvemos con un pequeño fic ^-^

Lo lamento pero entre las vacaciones, empezar la escuela, aprender el idioma, examenes, una mudanza, que mi mano derecha acabe vendada una semana por forzarla demasiada aunque gracias a eso descubri ser ambidiestra, caerme por las escaleras y tener vendada la pierna (fue recuperarme de la mano y caerme), navidad, venia mi hermano, mi ordenador no funciona desde hace un año y el tecnico (mi hermano) no me lo arreglo asique uso otro ordenador, excursiones con la clase... pues no tenia mucho tiempo ni imaginacion, pero volvi para escribir fics y si eso que alguien los lea

Lara: excusas, excusas, que aun con mano mala podia escribir en el ordenador, pero por suerte existe el ordenador del colegio para poder escribir xD

Mara: esperamos que disfruteis de este pequeño fic n.n

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela arrastrando mis pies hasta llegar a mi taquilla, suspiro y una tormenta de pensamientos invaden mi mente.

Puedo oir unas voces que vienen del otro pasillo, entre esas voces puedo distinguir una voz en particular bastante irritante pero causante de un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Y derrepente pienso, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justamente tu tenias que ser el causante de mis suspiros? Lo recuerdo, a ti y tu maldita sonrisa resplandeciente junto a tus ojos azules como la union en el horizonte del mar azul y el cielo celeste.

Por tu culpa, por ser tan jodidamente encantador y amable conmigo, alguien que es ignorado por los demas, sin amigos, que apenas habla y muchos llaman amargado solo por no conocerme lo suficiente aunque tambien mi propia culpa por alejarlos.

Divago entre mis pensamientos recordando insconcientemente el día en que te conocí, pocos días despues de haber comenzado las clases. Yo era un recien llegado a esta escuela, no conocia a nadie y tampoco me importaba.

El profesor colocaba a los alumnos en sus nuevos sitios, a mi, por suerte o desgracia me sentaron justo en _ese_ sitio.

Al principio no prestaba atencion de las personas a mi alrededor, aun menos de quien se sentaba a mi lado, ni siquiera sabia como te llamabas o como eras fisicamente hasta que poco despues el profesor decidio hacer trabajos en grupos con quien tubieramos sentado al lado.

Te pregunte su nombre para el trabajo, entonces fue cuando paso, me mirastes directamente a los ojos sonriendo alegremente y dijistes "Me llamo Alfred F. Jones y soy un heroe!" pensaba que eras un idiota sin mas pero poco a poco fui descubriendo cosas.

Que eres realmente amable con todos, ayudando siempre que podias aunque gran parte de veces causabas mas problemas, eres inquieto y no puedes permanecer mas de cinco minutos quieto en tu sitio sin moverte, te encantan las hamburguesas y el profesor ya te pillo varias veces comiendo alguna en clase y muchas cosas mas.

Siempre que me tocaba esa clase algo dentro mio se alegraba y se agitaba de emocion aunque pensaba que serian nauseas.

Pero me di cuenta que deseaba que llegara la hora de poder entrar a clase y sentarme a su lado donde me sentia algo agitado pero tranquilo y seguro.

Cuando me acuerdo de ti, una irremediable sonrisa aprece en mi rostro y me sonrojo sin explicacion alguna, me digo a mi mismo que deje de pensar esas cosas, que paresco un idiota, pero soy un idiota feliz, feliz de haberte conocido.

Muchas veces me empezabas a hablar de la nada diciendo tonterias o comentando cosas de la clase pero yo simplemente contestaba una respuesta corta cortando la combersacion de raíz. Me maldigo por ello, una parte de mi quiere seguir hablando contigo pero algo no me deja continuar haciendo que conteste de forma agria y cortante.

A pesar de eso nunca te desanimabas, seguias hablandome mirando directamente mis ojos haciendo que me sumerja en el oceano consiguiendo que me quedara sin aire. E incluso te preocupabas por mi aunque tu siempre te preocupas por todos, segun tu es normal ya que eres un "heroe" y eso de alguna forma me desanima.

Se perfectamente que cualquier otra persona puede interesarte mas que yo, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Con el simple hecho de que me mires soy feliz, porque cuando me miras directamente y me llamas por mi nombre me siento como si fuera alguien especial, y tal vez especial para ti.

Cierro mi taquilla cargando los libros, estoy algo nervioso, hoy tambien voy a sentarme junto a ti asique...

**¿Podrias mirarme y decir mi nombre con esa sonrisa tuya?**

* * *

Bueno, ahi este fic medio real solo que cambiado en ciertas partes para que concuerde mejor con las personalidades de estos dos (creo que Arthur me salio muy raro ._.)

Lara: posiblemente tenga un capitulo extra para san valentin pero eso depende de la vaga esta

Todo depende de si me va bien ese dia o no asique no hagais caso a Lara que ella es la vaga, aunque posiblemente me invente el capitulo como hubiera querido que fuera ese dia xD

Mara: esperamos que os haya gustado este fic y por favor no presteis mucha atencion a las faltas ya que ha sido escrito desde un teclado distinto

Nos vemos ñi~


End file.
